


Living Through The Moments

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two?"</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Through The Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> To Ronie, for being my best friend for two years, even though it seems a lot longer.
> 
> Also, I was really disappointed with the lack of Jyler mpreg. And lord knows this isn't perfect, but I don't usually write mpreg. So there's that. Maybe I'll write more in the future. Who knows?

The room was cold around him so Tyler wasted no time getting into the bed. Jeremy was fast asleep, wearing one of Tyler’s shirts that he hadn’t even realized that Jeremy had snagged. The shirt smelled more like Jeremy than anything, which probably meant that Jeremy had been wearing it the whole time he’d been gone.

Jeremy was laying on his back, t-shirt riding up, exposing his stomach and the barely there bump that contained a tiny beating heart. It was the first time that Tyler had heard it, Jeremy being barely five weeks when he left. Now, at around eight weeks, Tyler could hear it, and he leaned down to press his ear against where their baby was growing, safe and sound.

Jeremy snuffled, shifting around in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a bit before looking at Tyler in confusion.

“Ty?” His voice was gravely, and sleep-laden.

“Hey, Jer.”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, baby. I’m here. I’m here,” Tyler whispered, moving slowly up Jeremy’s body as Jeremy seemed to fully wake up.

“You weren’t supposed to be home for another week.”

“Came back early,” Tyler said, “missed you too much. The other pack can just deal without me there.” He nuzzled his face into Jeremy’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent, rich with the smell of his pregnancy, grounding himself in the reality that he was finally home. His hand drifted down to Jeremy’s stomach, cradling the soft swell, hand resting right over where the baby’s heart was beating.

“I missed you too.” Jeremy whispered, “we both missed you.” His hand came up to rest over Tyler’s.

Tyler pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s neck, before breathing him in deeply again, and moving back down Jeremy’s body to rest his ear against his stomach. Something was off, and it was starting to worry Tyler.

“What are you doing, babe?” Jeremy asked, a tad confused, but Tyler just pressed his other hand against his mouth.

“I can hear them,” he whispered after a few minutes, voice filled with awe at the now two distinct heartbeats.

“Them?” Jeremy questioned.

Tyler listened again. “Them. There’s two.”

“Two?”

“Two.”

“We’re having twins.” Jeremy’s voice comes out a little faint, and Tyler crawled his way back up Jeremy’s body and pressed their foreheads together.

“Elena will be excited,” Tyler murmured, breath falling across his mate’s lips. “She was already looking forward to having a niece or nephew to spoil, and now there’ll be two.”

“Think she’s going to start begging Stefan to adopt some kids?” Jeremy reached up to press a kiss to Tyler’s lips.

“Maybe. Although I think Caroline may beat her to it. I mean, did you see her face when we announced you were pregnant? Klaus will probably never get another moment’s rest until he finds a way to give her a child. I almost feel sorry for him.”

Jeremy pressed another kiss to his mate’s lips, before Tyler pressed a kiss to his forehead. Tyler’s hand still cradled the soft swell, but his hand slowly slid down to cup Jeremy through his boxers.

Jeremy groaned softly before pushing Tyler’s hand away. Tyler let his lower lip out in a pout, and his mate chuckled. “As much as I want to Ty, I’m super tired. Growing what is now two kids takes a lot out of a person.” Jeremy yawned.

Tyler kissed Jeremy’s forehead again before moving to lay next to Jeremy in their bed. He tucked his face into Jeremy’s neck, content to just breathe his mate’s scent. Jeremy’s breathing soon evened out, and his heart slowed as he fell asleep. It wasn’t long before Tyler fell asleep too, hand still cradling their unborn children.

+

Jeremy woke up the next morning far too warm. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find out that Tyler was lying completely on top of him, pressing a little uncomfortably on his tiny little bump that was apparently going to get even bigger. He also kind of needed to pee. Like now. Jeremy pressed at Tyler, trying to push him off, but Tyler just let out a small growl, and held on even tighter.

“Ty, come on, you’re squishing me and the babies.”

That seemed to get Tyler’s attention, but only enough for him to flip over and drag Jeremy on top of him, hands clasped tightly around his waist.

“Seriously, Ty. Let me up. I need to pee, like now.”

Tyler just grumbled and tightened his grip, and Jeremy let out an exasperated sigh.

“Tyler! If you don’t let me up, I will grab the crossbow I have under this bed, and I will lace it with wolfsbane, and I will shoot you with it.”

Tyler immediately let him go, grumbling a bit about overreactions, and Jeremy sprang up, which probably wasn’t the best idea as he felt a wave of nausea hit. So far, morning sickness hadn’t really been an issue, of which Jeremy was thankful. He didn’t really fancy running into the bathroom every few hours to puke his guts out. He did get it occasionally though, like if he moved to fast, or if he smelled certain things, like onions. He really hated the smell of onions.

He made his way into the bathroom, and quickly did his business, before walking back into the bedroom, and ungracefully pouncing onto the bed, and onto Tyler. Tyler growled, locking his arms and Jeremy’s waist, and rolling them over so Jeremy was pinned to the bed. Jeremy just chuckled and pulled his head up so he could pepper kisses along Tyler’s neck as his hands moved to cup Tyler’s ass so he could pull Tyler closer.

Tyler groaned, moving his hands so he could grab Jeremy’s wrists and pin them to the bed. Jeremy squirmed underneath him, but Tyler growled again, moving Jeremy’s wrists to one hand, keeping them pinned to the bed, as Tyler moved his other hand to slide under Jeremy’s pants.

Jeremy quit squirming, letting out a low moan instead as Tyler grasped his cock, slowly stroking. “Ty-” He gasped.

Tyler sped up his handstrokes, using Jeremy’s precome as lube, too lazy to reach for the actual thing.

Jeremy moaned again, his orgasm fast approaching. He’d been extremely horny these past few days, though whether it was his pregnancy, or the fact that he could never seem to get rid of his horniness by himself. Didn’t really matter because Tyler was here, and Tyler was twisting his hand in the most delicious of ways, and Jeremy was so close-

His orgasm hit him like a train, his whole body shaking with the force of it. He came down slowly, trying to steady his breath, when he noticed Tyler was still hard, and stroking himself with one hand, and keeping himself propped up with the other, having let go of Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy smiled tiredly, before propping himself up on unsteady elbows and kissing a line down Tyler’s neck. Tyler moaned quietly, hips rocking forward as he stroked himself closer and closer.

“Come on Ty,” Jeremy whispered. “Wanna see you come, wanna see you fall apart.”

That did it for Tyler, who came with a broken moan, and he collapsed onto Jeremy, arm too weak to hold himself up any longer. Jeremy’s hands encircled Tyler’s waist, and he snuggled into Tyler. He knew he should probably get up and grab a washcloth to clean them off, but he was warm and comfortable, and he didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. Before they both knew it, both boys had fallen back asleep.

+

Jeremy was sitting on the couch in their living room reading a parenting book that Elena had gotten for him, when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he lifted himself off the couch and went to open the door.

“Hey, baby bro!” Elena said brightly, Caroline and Bonnie right behind her.

“Hey guys,” Jeremy answered confusedly. “What’re you doing here?”

“We’ve come to take you shopping.” Caroline announced. “Good thing you’re already dressed.”

“And why are we going shopping?”

“To get stuff for the babies, little Gilbert.”

“You guys do realize that I’m not due for another couple months, right?”

“Well yeah, but you’re not really showing yet, so we figured we’d go now. Easier than explaining away a pregnant guy.”

“And you guys didn’t think to just compel the staff and customers to not notice anything?”

“That’s too much work.” Caroline brushed him off. “Besides, we really just want to decorate the nursery.”

“So let’s get going.” Bonnie grabbed his arm. “We have to hit the paint store, and a bunch of baby stores. Elena has a whole list.”

“Of course she does.” Jeremy sighed, and slipped on his shoes. He followed the girls out to Elena’s SUV, and got in behind the driver’s seat. Caroline got in the driver’s seat, and drove them to the hardware store on the edge of town. When they got out, Tyler was waiting for them, a bemused expression on his face. Jeremy walked over to his mate and kissed his cheek. “Did they drag you out here too?” Jeremy complained.

Tyler nodded. “Something about this being a bonding experience for us. Or them. Or all of us. I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Jeremy chuckled, and slipped his hand into Tyler’s.  “Ready to go look at ten billion paint swatches?”

“No. But I don’t think we have a choice,” he grumbled, dragging Jeremy into the store. All three girls were already in the paint section, arguing over two different color swatches. Elena had green, Caroline had yellow, and Bonnie looked like she was trying to keep the peace.

“Guys, shouldn’t you be asking what Tyler and I think?”

Caroline and Elena turned to look at the boys, exasperation evident on both their faces.

“Or maybe not,” Jeremy backed up against Tyler, who circled his hands around Jeremy’s abdomen.

“All I’m saying, is that yellow is the color of sunshine, and clearly a better color for the babies. It’ll brighten the room right up.”

“And I’m telling you that green is way better, I mean come on, Care, we could do a whole forest scene on one wall.”

“Really, a forest scene,” Caroline scoffed. “Can you get anymore cliché?”

“Well how cliché is a yellow nursery,” Elena argued right back.

“Guys,” Bonnie breaks in. “Why don’t we just pick a neutral color, like blue?”

Caroline and Elena turn to stare at Bonnie, before turning back to stare at each other again.

“Blue could work,” Caroline said thoughtfully.

“And we could paint clouds on the ceiling,” Elena broke in.

“So, blue it is.” Bonnie gave them a paint chip that was a soft baby blue, and another that was a sky blue.

“I like the baby blue,” Elena said, her voice carrying a tone of finality.

“Agreed. Much softer for a baby.”

“And again, no one asks us for our opinion.” Tyler huffed into Jeremy’s ear. “I’m beginning to think we aren’t needed at all.”

Caroline glared at Tyler. “You’re here, because we need someone to carry everything. Jeremy’s here, because we’ll allow him to pick out a few things. Though it would be so much easier if we had an ultrasound so we could know if what we were shopping for.”

“Wonderful. They’re our kids, and they’re making all the decisions.”

Jeremy smiled, and turned his head to kiss Tyler’s cheek. “At least we’re here, instead of being left out entirely.”

The girls finally settled on all the paint colors they needed, and then they dragged the couple to about a billion baby stores to pick out furniture, and baby clothes, and things that Tyler was sure they’d never use.

When they finally got home, the girls immediately went up to the room they’d dubbed the nursery, and started measuring and taping off stuff.

Jeremy relaxed on the couch, and put his feet into Tyler’s laps. Tyler started rubbing them, and Jeremy sighed, relaxing into the couch. “Thank you,” he murmured, and Tyler smiled.

“You’re welcome, now get some rest. You’ve had a big day today.”

Jeremy smiled, and let his eyes drift closed. It really had been a long day.

+

The months leading up to his delivery were very busy for Jeremy. After they got the nursery decorated, the girls insisted on throwing them a baby shower, though Jeremy refused to call it that.

Eventually, he got so big, that he couldn’t get off his couch anymore, and Elena confined him to bedrest. As nervous as he was about the delivery, Jeremy was glad his sister was a doctor. Bonnie was also busy looking up spells, and she had her boyfriend, Kol, looking up werewolf lore, to see if that could help. Caroline and Klaus were busy searching for other clans, to see if they knew anything that would help.

So far, it seemed like the babies would have to be delivered via c-section, and Jeremy was rather happy about that. He didn’t much fancy having to go through labor, especially after accidentally watching a video about it, when he’d been mindlessly browsing the internet one evening when the twins wouldn’t let him sleep.

All their plans went to shit though, when Jeremy woke up on the morning before his scheduled c-section in immense pain.

Tyler, having sensed something was wrong, ran to get Elena, who’d been staying in their guest room with Stefan. Elena rushed to her brother’s side, and ordered Tyler to call Bonnie and Caroline. She used her vamp speed to pick Jeremy up, and carried him to another room they had set up as a sterile environment.

Caroline and Bonnie got there about a half hour later, and Elena ordered them about, quickly getting ready to work.

Tyler came in, just as they were getting ready to numb Jeremy up for his c-section, sitting on a stool by his head.

Jeremy cracked an eye open, and smiled at his mate. “Ready to be a dad?”

Tyler nodded. “If you are.” He leaned forward to kiss Jeremy’s forhead. “Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, giving the go-ahead to Elena.

+

Jeremy woke up a few hours later to a dull ache in his abdomen, and a faint cry in his ears. He opened his eyes slowly, still groggy from all the pain meds, and was met with the sight of Tyler sitting next to his bedside, two small bundles cradled in his arms. Tyler’s eyes flicked towards him, and a soft smile spread across his face.

“Hey,” Tyler whispered, standing up slowly, trying not to jostle the twins, and sat back down on the edge of Jeremy’s bed.

“Hey,” Jeremy croaked out. “Hi babies,” he whispered to the two small bundles, and Tyler handed him the baby wrapped in pink.

“They still need names,” Tyler murmured, smiling down at the blue swaddled bundle in his arms. “I was thinking Grayson for him.”

Jeremy looked up at him, a tear in his eye. “Are you sure?”

Tyler smiled. “I’m sure. I know how important your dad was to you. Besides, Richard is way too old fashioned for our baby, and I wouldn’t name a baby after my dad anyways.”

“Well then what about Carol for her?” Jeremy knew how important Tyler’s mom was to him.

Tyler shook his head. “Nahh, I mean, as much as I love my mom, we shouldn’t give our baby a name like Carol. I was thinking Jenna.”

Jeremy laughed. “We can’t name our babies after two of my relatives, and not any of yours. I do like Grayson for him, but maybe we do something different with our little girl.”

“Any ideas?”

“Ailey. It’s the Irish word for light. I figure with all the darkness we have in our lives, we could use a little light.”

“Ailey and Grayson Gilbert-Lockwood. I like it.” Tyler leaned forward, mindful of the twins, and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “Thank you, for them.”

Jeremy laughed. “I didn’t do it all by myself. I seem to recall you helping, just a bit.”

Tyler laughed too. “Yeah, just a bit.”

Ailey let out a small cry, and Jeremy rocked her a bit, soothing her back to sleep.

The door softly opened, and Elena poked her head in. “Hey, Jer, you’re awake.”

“Only woke up a few minutes ago.” Jeremy smiled at his sister. “Thank you, for helping with everything.”

Elena just smiled at him, and sat down at the edge of Jeremy’s bed. “You’re my little brother, Jer. I would do anything for you. Besides, Bonnie really helped. And Caroline. It was a group effort.”

“I’m sure.” Ailey cooed again, and Jeremy glanced down at her. Her little face was all wrinkled up, and Jeremy grimiced a bit when he realized she needed a new diaper.

Elena smiled, and took her niece. “I got this one, baby bro. You’re supposed to be resting. Got it?”

Jeremy sighed. “I thought I was fully healed.”

“You are, but as a new daddy, I am ordering you to rest. You did go through a lot today.”

“Fine. You hear that Tyler? I have to rest,” Jeremy snickered, and Tyler rolled his eyes. Elena finished changing her and handed her back to Jeremy, just as Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Klaus, and Kol entered the room, trailed by a whole bunch of balloons.

“You guys were supposed to come in one at a time,” Elena shook her head. “Jeremy needs rest.”

“Oh, don’t be such a spoil-sport Elena,” Caroline muttered cheerfully, bouncing over to Tyler and grabbing Grayson out of his hands.

“Do they have names?” Bonnie asked, holding her hands out for Ailey, giving Jeremy her patented puppydog eyes. Jeremy smiled and handed over his daughter.

“We named her Ailey, which means light, and we named our baby boy Grayson, after my dad.” Jeremy explained, looking at Elena.

Elena smiled. “He’d be so proud of you.”

“He’d be proud of you too.”

“I want one,” Caroline whispered to Klaus, carrying Grayson over to him. Klaus looked a little alarmed at Caroline, who just hummed and passed the baby over to Stefan.

Kol looked at Bonnie, a little alarmed before she laughed at him. “Not yet, Kol. Not yet.” Kol relaxed, and took the baby from Bonnie.

Jeremy looked around the room, a happy smile on his face. This was all he’d ever wanted. A family. And now he had one. A family with a wonderful mate, two beautiful kids, his older sister, and a whole pack of friends. It didn’t get any better than this.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated with this fic.


End file.
